


After

by LovelyValentine



Series: Domestic Life [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyValentine/pseuds/LovelyValentine
Summary: Still haunted by the memories of Spencer Mansion and Racoon City, Jill can only lay alone in the dark. No one to comfort her, no one to save her from her own mind. It's times like this she wishes he was home.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Domestic Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first post to this website, but the first Valenveira story I've written in probably ten years. Wow, time flys. I've been a fan of this pairing since playing the original game more than ten years ago. The remake sparked that fire again and was so well done. Loved the remake!
> 
> I am thinking this will be a series of short stories that come to me. I don't have any kind of overarching story in mind or anything. I'm just a simple shipper with ideas. I really hope you guys enjoy this, I'm not the best author, but I enjoy what I write and hope you all enjoy it as well.

Raccoon City still haunts her dreams. Not like it once did, but it's still there non the less. Deep in the recesses of her mind sits the shredded faces of her neighbors. Young and old. Smiling faces turned bloody and lifeless. Screams of fear filling places that were once filled with laughter. Innocence shattered by the corruption and greed of one pharmaceutical company.

Her job, her life, her home… All stripped away in an instant. The nightmares of Spencer mansion still haunt her. When sleep won’t come and all she can see is the darkness of the forest. Joseph’s mangled body. The smell of rotting flesh as it fell from the snarling maw of those dogs. A smell so putrid, her nose still burns at the mere memory of it all.

With a deep sigh, she runs her eyes. Palms pressing so hard it nearly stings; a dull ache forming behind them. Throwing herself into her left side, she pulls at the unused pillow beside hers. Jill squeezes it to her chest. The scent it carries almost enough to fool her into thinking her husband is beside her, his faint snores enough ground her in the present, not the past. He isn’t though. Where he should be is empty and cold. A week and a half alone in their bed, on nights like this, feel endless.

Just as Jill’s eyes begin to flutter, her heart races. Fear of nightmares filling her. One glance at a particularly dark corner of the room causes her to pause, wiping sweat from her brow as she jumps out of bed. The silhouette of Nemesis still burned into her memory. Turning on a bedside lamp, she sighs with relief as the dark corner is shown to be empty. Rubbing her left arm, she switches off the light and walks out to her small living room. Making a pit stop in the kitchen before setting in their shared study. She works until her body gives out. Head nestled into her folded arms as sleep finally takes her.

Nightmares taking a backseat as she finally finds rest for the remainder of the evening. Her dreams filled with warmth and a smile. Not hearing the front door creak open, boots left at the door as tired legs carry him to her side. In one motion, his jacket, a few sizes too large, is draped over her. Pressing a soft kiss to her hair, he shuffles to the couch and collapses. The want to be close if she needs him overcoming the urge to change or shower.

All that matters is her sense of peace. 

All that matters is her.


End file.
